walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Abraham Ford (Road to Survival)
Abraham Ford is a comic-adapted, playable, and main character in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse For Abraham's whereabouts prior to or during the outbreak: Main Story Area 13 - Small Street USA Abraham and his small group, including Rosita Espinosa and Eugene Porter, are traveling to get the latter to Washington, D.C. They suddenly encounters Theo in the woods, and after knowing him, they are invited to reach the town of Woodbury with him. On the way to the city they encounters Jeremiah James Garlitz and his followers, and are helped escape by Mirabelle. Area 14 - Northwest Woods To Be Added Area 15 - Central Square To Be Added Area 16 - North Georgia Woods To Be Added Area 17 - Training Camp To Be Added Area 18 - I-85 To Be Added Roadmap - Fear #1 Rick and his team, including Abraham, are on their way back to Alexandria. Abraham alerts the group of walkers nearby. He claims that that group was not that bad, and that they'll clear the rest before they attract more attention. Abraham took down the last of the walkers, and tells Rick that those were the last ones. But Rick replies that there is never "the last of them", and that he knows that Abraham knows it too. A Savior appears, and demands them to stop their vehicle. He demands them to place their weapons on the ground and lie down. He tells them that their property now belongs to Negan. Rick tells him that they'll "give him everything". He calls out his group. Abraham, along with the rest of the survivors, hit Negan's lackeys with everything they have. As A Playable Character Abraham *'Persona': Peacekeeper *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All strong teammates get +30% HP and +30% defense. *'Adrenaline Rush': Time To Shine (Fully heal self. All teammates get 40% attack for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Abraham - "Fear The Hunters" *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All melee teammates get +30% defense. *'Adrenaline Rush': Calculated Strike (Deal 250% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Abraham - "Something To Fear" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Line of Pain (Deal 425% damage to a line of enemies. All teammates get +40% attack for 1 turn.) *'Specialist Skill': Collateral Damage (When this character performs a critical attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage damage to up to two adjacent enemies.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Abraham - "Life Among Them" *'Persona': Peacekeeper *'Trait': Tough *'Role': Medic *'Rarity': Epic (5 stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Revenant Strike (Deal 275% damage to up to three enemies and revive one teammate with 50% of their max HP.) *'Specialist Skill': Execution (When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Abraham - "Something To Fear, #2" NOTE: This character is only available as an ally. There is no official way of obtaining it. * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Alert * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All Alert teammates get +30% HP and a very large bonus to AP when taking damage. * Adrenaline Rush: Vicious Volley (Deal 250% damage and 325 damage bleeding for 2 turns to up to 3 enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Abraham - "Something To Fear" #2 * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Alert * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Vicious Volley (Deal 550% damage, 200 damage bleeding, and taunt for 2 turns to one enemy. This character gets 25% defense and regains up to 25% of their max HP for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Decapitate (When this character lands the killing blow on an enemy, that enemy can not be revived.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Abraham - "Road to Survival, Edition #1" * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Tough * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Sweeping Fire (Deal 325% damage to a group of enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Execution (When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. * Special Weapon: Abraham's Cleaving Rocket Launcher ** Slot 1: +15% Attack ** Slot 2: +10% Defense ** Slot 3: Splash Damage (When attacking, a better chance to attack all enemies adjacent to the target with 80% attack.) Abraham - "Road to Survival" #2 * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Tough * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Military Focus (Deal 300% damage to one enemy. This character gets +145% attack and +100 crit for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Hemorrhage (When this specialist lands a critical hit on an enemy, that enemy suffers extreme bleeding that worsens every turn. bleed damage per turn) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Abraham - "Road to Survival" #3 * Persona: Legend * Trait: Tough * Role: Tank * Rarity: Legendary (6 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Come At Me (Deal 325% damage and Taunt for 2 turns to a line of enemies. This character gets +100% defense for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Indomitable (While not stunned, whenever this character takes damage, they gain +30% defense until the start of their next turn, in addition to any existing defense increases, including prior activations of this skill.) * Active Skill: Heal Self (This character regains up to 30% of their max HP for 2 turns.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Abraham has killed: *His unnamed daughter (Zombified) *Craig *Chris (Along with his fellow survivors) *Theresa (Along with his fellow survivors) *Albert (Along with his fellow survivors) *David (Along with his fellow survivors) *Greg (Along with his fellow survivors) *Charlie (Along with his fellow survivors) *Patrick (Along with his fellow alexandrians) *Sandra (Along with his fellow alexandrians) *Carlos *Bruce (Out of Mercy) *Jessie Anderson (Zombified) *Todd (Zombified) *At least one unnamed scavenger *Nine unnamed people *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Stage 13 - Small Street USA *Stage 14 - Northwest Woods *Stage 15 - Central Square *Stage 16 - North Georgia Woods *Stage 17 - Training Camp *Stage 18 - I-85 *Roadmap - Fear #1 Trivia *Abraham Road to Survival #2 has the second highest attack stat of any character in the app; when maxed out completely, his attack stat is 962. **Also prior to his official release, Abraham "Road to Survival" #2 had a slightly different Adrenaline Rush. It was most likely changed for balancing purposes. *Abraham Something to Fear is one of many characters to have Collateral Damage as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Collateral Damage. *Abraham Life Among Them and Abraham Road to Survival, Edition #1 are two of many characters to have Execution as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Execution. *Abraham Road to Survival, Edition #1 is one of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. *Abraham Road to Survival #2 is one of many characters to have Hemorrhage as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Hemorrhage. *Abraham Something To Fear #2 is one of many characters to have Decapitate as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Decapitate. *Prior to official release, the Adrenaline Rush of Abraham Road to Survival #2 was a lot less powerful. Scopely increased these stats of the Adrenaline Rush due to balancing reasons. Category:Special Weapons Category:Collateral Damage Category:Hemorrhage Category:Execution Category:Decapitate Category:Deceased Category:Peacekeepers Category:Soldier Category:Hunters Category:Legend Category:Military